


Dishonour on your cow!

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2020 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Extremis Tony Stark, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Watching Mulan brings love
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: COWT 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622722
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Dishonour on your cow!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvel Poly Bingo "Disonor on your cow!" 
> 
> For the COWT challenge M3- Fic/moresome/safe
> 
> This fic respects both minimum words limits for the challenges!

It all started with Peter using a meme sentence and Steve and Bucky not getting it. Suddenly, they were roped into movie night, just the four of them together. The tension was palpable, they had all been circling each other for a while now. When Bucky and Steve had come to live in the Tower after getting pardoned both by the USA and by Tony, they slowly had grown closer to each other. The couple, had not been grossed out by Peter and Tony being together, people easily forgetting that Peter was only 21 while Tony was almost 50, even if, since Extremis activated in him, saving him from the snap that killed Thanos, he seemed to have grown younger instead of aging.

When they got like this, the super soldiers were in love with them, they looked like children, the both of them. They managed to cuddle on the big sofa in the living room. “How can you have never watched Mulan? It’s a classic! Dishonour on you and dishonour on your cow” he said to Steve and Bucky.

“Hey! Who’s supposed to be the cow here?”

“No… just watch the movie!” was the spluttered answer muffled with laughter.

They watched the movie together; it was good and they cuddled. Sometimes, Peter would kiss Tony and Steve would kiss Bucky, they all gravitated towards the centre of the sofa and, without even knowing how, Steve found himself with his head on Tony’s chest. When the movie ended, they relaxed on the sofa, still cuddling and debating if they should just watch another movie or the sequel. Peter started arguing that the second movie was not as iconic and didn’t deserve watching, while Tony was absolutely convinced it was as much a must watch as the first movie. He was going on a rant about the glories and the problems of the sequel vs the first movie and Steve, without thinking, to make him shut up, turned and kissed Tony on the lips, hearing Peter groan at the sight they made, he kissed him too.

“Steve! I want to kiss them too now!” whined Bucky, pushing his shoulder “Not fair! You got to kiss them BOTH before me!”

“I’ve also know Tony longer”

“I’ve got to remedy that then. We should pass more time together”

The other couple were a bit confused but completely on board with the plan, it was not news that they had a crush for the super soldiers duo. Tony and Peter shared a look and shrugged, going with it, they also kissed Bucky until they were a cuddling mess on the sofa and neither knew who was kissing who and why. They lost the sense of time, but they didn’t care, they shared kisses until their lips were puffy and lightly sore from all the kisses.

They comfortably laid on the sofa, tangled together.

“We should…” started Tony.

“What? Talk?” asked Steve, curious.

“Nah, underrated. We should go on a date. The four of us. I think it would be fun”

“Stevie, what do you think? Want to date these two idiots plus me?”

“Oh I don’t know… Of course I do you dork!”

They all laughed and cuddled some more. They moved to Tony’s giant bed after a bit and kept cuddling until morning woke them up. It was a peaceful night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
